makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguards Strike Again: The Raging Climax
Vanguards Strike Again: The Raging Climax is the action-adventure hack-and-slash video game developed by Team Future Speed and is a spin-off game to the No More Anarchy series. Plot Vanguards Strike Again: The Raging Climax is in between The Justice Arc and the Infinite Arc in the NMA Timeline, as it's the heats conclusion to the rivalry of Rupert Charming and Enoki Shigeru. 17th Prime Minster Electron and Child Power-Ring After the 16th Prime Minster retired from his role, a new election for the new leader of Yeager City. Follow this event, a new of a number of Malta was into a scandal, involved the abuse of child prodigies. Following this, the electron now involved a number an huge number of former Hectare Warriors as candidates. Chapter 1 - Bound For Rebellion Chapter 2 - Sakura Princess Chapter 3 - The Yakuza War Chapter 4 - Midnight Hour Chapter 5 - Twin Dragon Chapter 6 - Hancock Rising Chapter 7 - Not Worthy Chapter 8 - Honest Living Chapter 9 - Dragon's Den Chapter 10 - Club Moonshine Chapter 11 - Estate Royale Chapter 12 - Hero Killer Return Chapter 13 - Blind Daughter Chapter 14 - Double Trouble Dual Chapter 15 - Minani Chapter 16 - Proof of Remedy Final Chapter - Revelation Begin Gameplay This game is a Top-Down Hack-n-Slash game. Sets Rupert Charming *Rebellion Sword (Heavy) *Division Bell Katana (Normal) *Strong Styles (Light) Enoki Shigeru *Master Naginata (Heavy) *Black Slugger (Normal) *Yakuza Buster (Light) Hei Kazama *Mishima Clan Style (Heavy) *Kazama Bond (Normal) *Piguaquan Flow (Light) Shind Hasahi *Inferno Wrath (Heavy) *Hell Bell (Normal) *Ninjutsu Sting (Light) Jason Lunar *Moon Wall Dance (Heavy) *Atom Heart Mother (Normal) *Endless River (Light) Duke McFury *Search-Destroyed (Heavy) *Thrak Honey (Normal) *Clear Pistol Dream (Light) Zuma the Large *Pyramid Knife (Heavy) *Unstoppable Force (Normal) *Chaos Rouge (Light) The Giant Quickdini *Sword of Light (Heavy) *Dagger Man (Normal) *House of Cards (Light) Peacemaker *Macho Flash (Heavy) *Brother Love (Normal) *Burning Man (Light) Toshi Yoshida *Roaring Dragon (Heavy) *Lighting Katana (Normal) *Whale Spear (Light) Dib Membrane *Grave Taker (Heavy) *Tencho Brawler (Normal) *Bug Legs (Light) L *Task Force (Heavy) *Crouch Flow (Normal) *Breaker Sweet (Light) Erhard Miller *Strong Resolve (Heavy *Cold Blade (Normal) *Genki Ring (Light) Ricky Bomber *Highlander Bomb (Heavy) *Loose Cannon (Normal) *Funky Mummy (Light) Llewellyn Travis *High-Tech Demolition (Heavy) *Outlaw Marksman (Normal) *Phenomenal Blitz (Light) Hector Ahrhams *Heavy Machine (Heavy) *Wrestling King (Normal) *Ocean Man (Light) Razor Blazefire *Genocide Party (Heavy) *Black Starboy (Normal) *Red Flash (Light Bruce Greyson *Knight Rise (Heavy) *Justice Unite (Normal) *Blue Flash (Light) Garnett Storm *Hercules Type-C (Heavy) *Aero Swordsman (Normal) *Yellow Jacket (Light) Oliver Creed *Rage Within (Heavy) *Peace Sign (Normal) *Salt and Pepper (Light) Nergal Jr. *Demon Prince (Heavy) *Black Reign (Normal) *Teen Beach Song (Light) Ayato Kirishima *Discharged Raven (Heavy) *Black Rabbit (Normal) *Gas Glow Man (Light) Nishiki Nishio *Serpent Wasp (Heavy) *Serpent Fang (Normal *Serpent Tail (Light) Highway Star *Deep Purple (Heavy) *Star Highway (Normal) *Blue Hawaii (Light) Grim Junior *Wasp Wraith (Heavy) *Grim Scythe (Normal) *Soul Robber (Light) Dio *Burning Chainsaw (Heavy) *Devil Evil (Normal) *Holy Driver (Light) Ghostwalker *Ghost Beast (Heavy) *Ghost Katana (Normal) *Ghost Revolver (Light) Eduardo Napalm *Shell Shock (Heavy) *River Below (Normal) *Light Bomber (Light) Chris Amperage *Voltage Fang (Heavy) *Current Black (Normal) *Resistance Fist (Light) Chance Singleton *Snowman Wall (Heavy) *Scatter White (Normal) *Skier Flow (Light) Lucky Seven *Mournful Porky (Heavy) *Slot Knife (Normal) *Tricky Roulette (Light) Goro Akechi *Thor the Beast (Heavy) *Odin the Ascendant (Normal) *Loki the Alfar (Light) Kishou Arima *Owl Reaper (Heavy) *IXA Jack (Normal) *Narukami Thunder (Light) Rosaruru Jr. *Wolf Nature (Heavy) *Felidae Nature (Normal) *Eagle Nature (Light) Stain *Blood Knives (Heavy) *Blood Katana (Normal) *Blood Dagger (Light) Characters Playable Hero *Rupert Charming (1P) *Enoki Shigeru (2P) *Hei Kazama *Shind Hasashi *Jason Lunar *Duke McFury *Zuma the Large *The Great Quickdini *Peacemaker *Toshi Yoshida *Dib Membrane *Erhard Miller *Ricky Bomber *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrahams *Razor Blazefire *Bruce Greyson *Garnett Storm *Oliver Creed *Nergal Jr. *L *Ayato Kirishima *Nishiki Nishio *Highway Star *Grim Junior *Dio *Ghostwalker *Eduardo Napalm *Chris Amperage *Chance Singleton *Lucky Seven *Rosaruru Jr. *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Stain Non-Playable *Tanya Riley *Rafael Shapes *Rize Kamishiro *Axel O'Brien *Aureilo Sombra *Looker *Matt Miller *Yuya Heiwa *Shiro and Kuro Ink *Damien Chotach *Hayes Delaney *Troy Hancock *Lewis *Dipper Pines *Zachary Phillips Villain *Gangsta Overload *Minani Glass *Faith and Joy Glass *The King of Malta Series Category:WIP Category:No More Anarchy Category:Team Future Speed Category:Hack-and-Slash Category:Adventure Games